


I Can't Believe It!

by heyguysimbecca



Series: Dan and Phil One-Shots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Other, crack!fic, lil bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyguysimbecca/pseuds/heyguysimbecca
Summary: The reader is Phil’s little sister, moves into their apartment, and has fallen madly in love with Dan. She is mad at Phil and…well, you have to read to find out. Written by one of my good friends!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Female Reader Insert  
> What is my life…  
> PROCRASTINATION

“What’s wrong with you?!” You aggressively yelled at your older brother, Phil. He was a tall, dark-haired guy who definitely did not like to be yelled at, if the sad, frightened expression on his pale face was anything to go by.

“You shouldn’t have told me in the first place! I wouldn’t have looked at it if you didn’t!” Phil defended himself.  
“You creature of the DARK!” You confused yourself as you just the the first thing came to mind. Now you started to think,  _What's wrong with me?_ “Oh, thank you, ma’ lady.” You react agreeing. “Of course, good sir! Now, how could you do this to me?!” You started to tear up a little bit now. You didn’t know why. All of a sudden, Dan walked in the room. GREAT! Just another awkward moment to ruin your day even more.

“What’s wrong, Phil, Y/N?” Just hearing him say your name made you flutter inside.

“Hey, Dan!” You say, a little too full of excitement. “Hi, h-um, I gotta go…BYE! OWW!” You yell in the hallway as you awkwardly, of course, run into the wall right outside of your bedroom door. You quickly run away and flop onto the couch, crying.

Now, you’re probably thinking, __What am I crying about again?_ _ Well, creep, you are crying about your secret “Dan Shrine”. Not like a “Senpai Shrine” like in Yandare Simulator. Your Dan Shrine is full of pictures of sweeeeeet mems of you and Dan (pictures with him, drawings of you and him, things you thought he liked). Now it’s all a big huge mess!

About an hour later, after you had stopped procrastinating your life, Dan and your brother, Phil came out of your room kind of awkward looking, normal for them. But this was different, like 'Dan had just taken one of Dil’s steamy showers' kind of awkward. They sat down on the couch one on each side of you to chat.

“Y/N, I know you like me.” Oh crud he knows what did Phil tell him “And I thought to myself, 'Wow, I like her too!' ” AHAHHHHH, SUCH A RELIEF! “Wow, really? I can’t believe it! Please don’t be mad.” He looks at you confused. “I’m not mad! No, I’m not, it’s ok.” He gives you a big hug, you hug him back as Phil joins in. “I like you, like a lot.”

You started to cry as if you were just saved from almost dying. You hug him even tighter. They both hug you back. “And Phil, I’m sorry for being a horrible sister, I love you with all my heart.” Thankfully, he accepts your apology. “It’s alright, I’m glad I didn’t tell Dan about your ‘shrine’ you have. Wait, what? NO FORGET I SAID THAT.” He gives you a frightened look.  
“What shrine?” Dan asks curiously. They get up together and ran to your room. Dan to see your shrine, and Phil to run away before you could grab his shirt and kill him. You run after them, laughing hysterically, into the darkness of your hallway.


End file.
